


Move Out

by Anonymous



Series: Paradise Lost [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry and Louis are moving in together, so they might as well make the most of Harry's apartment.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Paradise Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: Anonymous





	Move Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this fic contains explicit sex scenes gifs  
> if you are not comfortable with this type of content please do not read it

Harry was busy in the living room, there were boxes around him that he still need to pack. After he proposed to his beautiful boyfriend of 2 years they couldn’t hold back anymore and if they already know they were for each other why to wait until the wedding to live together.

That’s why they decided to move into Louis’s house.

“Hey baby, did you know where I put my-” Harry was unspoken. There, in the door frame was his stunning baby, wearing his college jumper. Wearing _only_ his college jumper.

“Like what you see?” Louis asked biting his lips and with an innocent smile.

“Oh princess, you know I do,” without wasting more time he closed the distance between them with a rough kiss. With their mouths closed, they tumbled onto his bed. He gently laid Louis down before tucking himself between Louis’s legs. 

Louis laughed and Harry started stripping down. He pulled down his sweatpants and boxers. Louis was about to take off the jumper, but Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Keep the jumper on”

Louis blushed, remembering Harry’s special kink. Consequently, Louis tightly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. 

Harry slipped his warm hands under the jumper, making circular movements around Louis nipples. Louis bit his mouth, trying to prevent any more sounds from coming out. Harry grabbed Louis’s jaw, colliding their lips together harshly. Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s broad chest. Harry’s hands found home on the curves of Louis’s ass, kneading and squeezing it. It caused Louis to airily moan. 

Loui’s little cock was visible under the fabric. Harry moved one of his big hands, wrapping it completely

“I can’t wait to wife you up. To come home every day and see you in my clothes. Fuck you in every room in our house” little whimpers could hear at the same time that harry emphasize each word with a stroke in Louis’s little cock. “Yeah baby, you like that.” Harry continues kissing Louis desperate to be inside of him. Reaching down to feel his work from last night, he immediately dipped one of his fingers in Louis hole. “Baby, you’re still wet”

“Please Harry, I’m still loose. Just put it in me already” Louis start sobbing his pink cheeks getting wet with fat tears. Clenching his hole with every intrusion of Harry’s finger. 

Harry replied, “Want me to fuck you, baby?” 

Louis nodded violently,” Hmm, okay just let me taste you a little bit more” He smirked and bent down to take a closer look at Louis pink and mouth-watering entrance. “Shit, princess. You’re so gorgeous” Harry brought the hand that wasn’t inside of Louis hole up and smacked his ass, growling at the way it jiggled and turned red. Louis choked out a moan. 

“H-Harry!” Another smack. “P-please, fuck me. I need your cock inside of me” Louis sobbed out. “I-I need to come, please! I-” 

Louis was silent by Harry’s long digits entering his mouth. “Suck. You little greedy thing” He started sucking, anticipation coming in form of arousal. His little cock dropping more precum. Harry, impatient to feel Louis’s tight walls against him, back up and with the fingers that were inside of Louis’s mouth seconds ago slowly pushed two in moving it in and out. He felt Louis getting more comfortable with the intrusion so he added another one. Soon enough, Louis had four digits quickly thrusting in and out of his hole. Uncontrollable moanings filling the air.

“I-I’m good, Harry. N-need you” Louis begged.

Not being able to wait any longer, Harry messily lubed up his neglected dick. A prominent vein was visibly under the head of his dick, with the helped of one hand he aligned his member in the entrance of Louis. Slowly Harry moved his hips forward and Louis choked out a moan as he felt himself being filled.

“Oh god, you’re so big” Harry paused a little and wait for Louis’s cue. After a moment Louis began thrusting himself against Harry’s member. 

Harry got the hint. It wasn’t the time to be gentle anymore.

He slowly slid his dick almost completely out and then violently penetrated Louis’s hole. The only noised that they could hear where the headboard banging the wall. Harry continued to thrust as hard as he could, becoming more quick and powerful with each thrust. Louis sobbed and lost his mind. Harry felt as if something animalistic begins to rise inside of him. The only thing that he could focus it was to take Louis. Completely claim his tight, little hole.

The headboard continues to crash against the wall from the impact of Harry’s punding and with each thrust, Louis felt how he was losing control of himself. 

“Harry”

He growled. “Fuck, baby. How come you’re still so tight” He back up a little looking over Louis. His skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. His lips were swollen from biting them so harshly and his blue eyes were unfocused. Harry couldn’t resist the look of his lover so he pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues slid around one another in perfect rhythm. They broke away after a moment, their lips only touching each other mouth. 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck. Harry set his lips just below Louis’s jaw, nipping at the skin. Each thrust getting deeper and deeper.

“I-I need you. Please Harry” Louis moaned, his face full of bliss.

“I’ll take care of you, baby. I’m gonna take care of you, Louis”. For the rest of our lives,” Louis screamed as Harry find his sweet spot. Each thrust now aiming at his prostate.

Harry lightly grabbed Loui’s right hand, kissing it and rubbing against the recently placed ring. With a new kind of desperation, Harry didn’t hold back. He fucked Louis with the same ferocity. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin, Harry’s grunts, and Louis’s moans and screams reverberated throughout the apartment. 

“A-ah, Harry, harder”

Harry accelerated to a monstrous pace. “Yeah, that’s right, baby. Scream for me”, Harry growled as he felt himself go deeper into Louis. “I’m gonna make you scream. You won’t be able to talk for weeks, princess” 

“Yes! Fuck, Harry”

Harry moved Loui’s legs at his shoulders, going deeper and always landing right into Louis’s prostate. The little bundle of nerves spasmed with pleasure and Louis sobbed from the intense sensation. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good for me”

“Harry” He moaned, vision going blurred. “I-I need to come, please?”

He reached Louis’s cock, stroking it slowly, causing him to shut his eyes in pleasure whilst letting out a cute moan. “Shit baby. You’re so beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful baby”

“Harry,” Loui’s cheeks flushed a light pink. 

Harry increased the strokes in Louis’s cock. His pounding grew harder, chasing his climax. 

Louis felt the uncontrollable heat pool in at the pit of his stomach. Harry’s thrust became erratic, messy, intense, and kept hammering straight into the other’s prostate. Louis made a sound that was half moan, half scream.

“Come for me, beautiful”

With one last stroke and a final penetrating thrust, Louis became fully undone underneath the taller. The erotic sight of Loui’s orgasm was more than enough for Harry, and after a few more violent pounds, Harry released his seed deep into Louis. The rocking of the bed gradually stopped as Harry was still riding out his high. 

It took a few moments for the pair to calm down. Louis placed his head against Harry’s shoulder. When their breaths were normal, Harry leaned back, pulled out, and grasped Loui’s ass, causing Louis to gasp and grab at the bedsheets. 

“Harry?” Louis drooped his eyes to look down at Harry.

Harry ignores his questioning and spread Louis’s butt cheeks apart, growling at the sight of his come dripping out of the pink muscle. Louis whined and covered his face with his hands.

“So, so pretty,” Harry praised. “Taking my come so well.”

“H-Harry,” Louis reached out and pulled Harry closer by the shoulder. Harry leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the corner of Louis’s mouth and got up from the bed. Louis pouted and Harry chucked, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be right back”.

True to his word he came back with a towel in his hand. He wiped Louis first and then he proceeded to wipe himself down and carelessly threw the towel by the foot of the bed. Harry grabbed the comforter and set it on top of Louis before climbing under the covers himself. Louis sighed and snuggled in closer. Harry kissed the crown of his head.

“What do you think about the laundry room?” Harry asked with a mischievous smile, dimples starting to appear. 

“What about it?” 

“Don’t you think we still have to pack there?”

Louis laughed “Oh my god, please just give me five minutes” 

Harry just smiled and hugged Louis by his waist. Kissing his fiance’s shoulder and closing his eyes, ready to take a nap. 

He could wait either five minutes or an entire life.

If it was with Louis nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write smut in english  
> Please any kind of feedback is well received  
> Just be kind (:


End file.
